Fear the Reapers
by L.E.N.E.X
Summary: Taking place right after ME2 and DBGT, Vegeta is contacted by an old friend Commander Shepard whom he knew back when he worked for Freeza. She asks for his help and after the death of his wife Bulma he has nothing better to do, except Goku comes with him.
1. Choices to Leave Home

**PREAUTHOR BLAH BLAH STUFF! **This stuff is annoying, skip over it if you don't care and just get on with the story.

**A/N:** DragonBall/Z/GT and Mass Effect/2 Cross-over fanfiction with slight Original twist on some Mass Effect things. Mass Effect Shepard is a Renegade Spaceborn Commander with a slight attitude problem, but it's used to help the plot along. Also, I took some ideas from my original works to amp up the seriousness of the battles and the fate of the Universe idea. I will warn you when ME characters come into play and at the end of certain chapters explain some of the original content if people would like me to. Story is placed toward the end of Mass Effect 2 leading into a hypo-technical AU of what might/could happen in ME3; this also takes place at the end of DBGT however disregarding Goku's departure with the Eternal Dragon at the end of GT. Therefore both Goku and Vegeta can reach Super Sayian Four, however, for Goku he can reach it no problem, Vegeta on the other hand will have some trouble at first. ENJOY!  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT or Mass Effect/2 characters, plot, planets, settings, or otherwise. They each belong to their respective parties. Except for the original content which belongs to me and my special brain.  
**Copyrights:** I make claims on the plot, and original plot elements in the story along with certain suggested themes. Some of these original ideas relate closely to my original novel plot ideas. Enjoy!  
**Other Notes:** First chapter is setting you up for the real adventure. Please enjoy! No ME or Original themes as of yet! First Chapter is solely Post DBGT-ish. ENJOY THE STORY! Also, I plan to cut these notes in half or completely not use theme in future chapters just a long one for now because I like to write too much. :3

* * *

**/Chapter One\\Choices to Leave Home/**  
_Friends like us never change, we could be apart for years meet up again and pick up where we last left off. Oh and thanks for not replying to my message._

"Brat! Is that damn spacecraft ready yet?" The prince of Saiyan's growled as he stalked into the lab that morning. Yesterday might have been a depressing day, Bulma's funeral. Even, though that was so he was quick to want to get off the mud-ball, he had enough. He was done wasting time when he could be out finding more challenging adventures in outer-space. Kakarrot had stopped sparring with him in recent years saying that he wanted to make the most of ChiChi's last years. But she too pasted away about two years ago, but things still hadn't changed. The hero of Earth took his wife's death rather hard.

Kakarrot the fool was wasting his long Saiyan years moping and groping over his woman's death. Vegeta the Prince of Saiyan's vowed not to fall demon to such petty human emotions. He wanted to forget and move on; the stars would make that so much easier. Though he felt hollow inside a faint smirk found its way to his lips, yes he could not wait for another adventure, another challenge he could only wait so long.

"Yeah dad, it's almost ready, stocked it up with six months worth of provisions, medical supplies, clothes. I made a few changes to the original plan, but otherwise I think you'll see fit that the ship is to your tastes." Trunks said with a forced smile. He was happy to final be done finishing his mothers final idea, it was prefect in every way but he was not happy to be losing his father so soon after his mother's death. Though he knew he's parents talked about this before this somehow just didn't feel right.

Vegeta walked around the ship's exterior to examine the hull, he had to admit it was different, used advanced Saiyan technology he'd seen only once before Vegeta-sei was destroyed. He was glad he share what knowledge he had with the woman. He moved his fingerless gloved fingers over the shiny metal, his grin twisting a bit more comfortably on his face. On this would be a smooth ride he could just image how powerful the thrusters were, he'd know soon enough. "Good." He felt himself purr with satisfaction.

Trunks looked to one of security cameras, happy he was able to stall his dad for a few more moments. "Oh yeah, just doing a few last calibrations dad than you'll be all clear to-"

The door to the lab slide open as two of the Sons entered the large area. The shorter one looked directly up at his friend with a wide grin. It was just as the two had planned. They would send their two father's off and tell them to leave earth's protection in their hands. Goten raised his voice to get the royal's attention on him and his father. "Hey Trunks! WOAH! That really is a big spaceship!" He ran over to the prince's side, big smile plastered on his face.

The royal automatically gave the boy a scowl; dark eyes flickered quickly over to the door noticing Kakarrot right away. His eyes fell back to the boy with a growl in the base of his throat threatening for release. "What are you doing here brat?"

He let out a nervous laugh. "Oh I'm not planning on coming with you if that's what you think I'm doing here." His smile was just a bit to cheeky. "Dad is," He turned to look back at his father who was now standing in the room, but still quite a ways away from the actual ship. "Right Dad?"

"Yeah, Goten and I were talking Dad, we thought it would probably best if you had some company on your trip. So we-" Trunks went on to explain as he leaned over the railing to watch the scene with a bit more interest.

"NO!" The Sovereign shouted. "Kakarrot may not come with me!" His voice had a bit more bit to it then he had intended, but he certainly would not shit in a ship, a confined space for several months at a time with Kakarrot of all people! Sure they were more so friends since the battle against Buu, but this was another thing all in itself. He turned to face them, with a hand on his hip, eyes closed with a slightly annoyed expression still visible on his face. "He may not come with me and that is final. Kakarrot is not cut out for space."

The three males stared at the prince for a few silent moments before anyone spoke up again. "But Dad, you can't be alone forever especially right aft-"

"Even more reason as to why I do –not- want Kakarrot with me."

"At least you'll both be able to talk about-"

"I do –not- want to talk about anything of the sort with Kakarrot." The prince was firm on his answer. He did not need the fool's pity. Vegeta could only hide his heart-brokenness for so long before he needed to let it out. And once his remorse was done with he would bottle it up and forget it. With Kakarrot around he was sure to draw back on his sorrow because Kakarrot did nothing else but mope. He raised a hand to his forehead to rub at his temple. Damn stupid annoying Kakarrot of course he had to butt into his business, his life. His eyes snapped open to focus on the fool to see what his reaction was to all of this. "Kakarrot!"

"Come on, don't-"

"I said Kakarrot!" Eyes never moved from the man. "What do you think? Do you really want to come with me? Do you really want to abandon your loved ones here on Earth?"

Goku had been silent the whole time, still trying to grasp the situation. This was just as much of a surprise to him as it was to his rival; obviously the dinner with all of his remaining family and friends the night before made more sense. He thought his kids threw it just to cheer him up, but now he knew it was a going away party. He took a deep breath to really think about the prince's question. He exhaled before answering. "Well, no, I don't really want to leave my home, but maybe it would be best to get away for a while. Besides," The larger Saiyan shrugged his shoulders. "We could always come back when we start to miss our families."

"Hah!" The prince snapped his head back with a short laugh, and then focused his eyes on his friend and rival. "Not likely. I do not plan to return. Not for some years at least." And that was unlikely. He was planning to go to the far side of the Universe, just traveling there would take a good eight months without stops, but with only six months of provisions it might take longer since he was going to have to stop and restock, and even that might take even longer if the idiot came with him. He growled to himself, why was he even considering letting him come along.

The strongest warrior in the universe looked a bit taken aback by the Prince's words. "Years? How many years are we talking about?"

The two boys were eyeballing each other; it looked like their plan might actually work out. They gave enough matching grins of delight. Trunks turned back to his computer to work out the last of the calibrations.

"Several Kakarrot, five or so years probably. Space travel takes time, especially where were going. Even with this ships supped up engines it's still going to take close to a year to get there. Than who knows what we'll get wrapped up in. Then another year to get back." Dammit he had just included Kakarrot again, he felt even angrier with himself suddenly.

"Hm…" Goku seemed to think about this for a few moments. "Well I guess five years isn't too bad."

"You do realize we will probably be longer than that."

"No we won't Vegeta. I'll make sure we don't over extend our vacation."

"No you will not! I decide how long we are gone and when we will be back! This is my ship Kakarrot! On my ship we follow my rules!"

"Ok ok Vegeta, you can be Captain of the ship, but I'll just keep bothering you until you get annoyed enough to bring us back."

The price's fist balled up into fist with his rising temper. Oh the third class always did know how to push his buttons just like the woman. He quickly raised one fist but instead pointed his finger at the larger Saiyan. "I can just as easily leave your sorry ass on one of the transit station and you can find your way back home. It won't be as easy as you think."

"I'll just memorize some ki's along the way so I can IT myself back. Easy enough." He crossed his arms over his wide chest, mirroring the prince's pose much the same. "But I guess you didn't think of that because you don't know how to IT."

The prince growled at that but didn't say much else on the topic. He took a breath to calm himself. "Fine!" He suddenly snapped. "Fine! If you really want to come, then come. But we leave as soon as the brat get's done with his calibrations with the ship."

"What? Can't we wait to leave tomorrow? I want to at least-"

"Hey, why don't you go say goodbye to everyone these calibrations are going to take a bit longer. I forgot to reset the Gravity Rooms settings they don't affect the whole ship." Trunks suggested as he tried to look busy at the computer council.

Goten had hopped up next to his friend and was sitting back on the railing to watch him, or rather to converse with him once their dads left for a while.

Oh of course he still had to do –that-. "Fine! But only because I want the Gravity Room to be running in perfect condition! And the rest of the ship for that matter." In the prince's opinion it seemed the boy was dragging out the work longer than necessary. "I think you can have that all done in an hour."

"Three!" Trunks shouted back.

"One and a half!"

"Two and a half!"

"Two and that's it!"

"Ok dad!"

The prince looked back to his rival who was smiling like a fool. He hadn't seen him smile like that in quite some time. But he wasn't about to give him the right time of day. He sneered and led the way out of the lab with an air of annoyance.

Goku chuckled lightly at the not to missed attitude of his rival as he followed closely behind. His smile faded rather quickly though once he was looking at the prince's back. He thought of how he wanted to visit his wife's grave one last time before he left and say some last quick goodbye to his friends and family. His eyes fell back on the royal's back once again. He was sure the prince also wanted to visit Bulma's grave too, even if he would never voice it. This was going to be a difficult two hours, especially since he knew the prince wasn't going to be very friendly.


	2. Our Final Earth Hours

**PREAUTHOR BLAH BLAH STUFF! **This stuff is annoying, skip over it if you don't care and just get on with the story.

**A/N:** This chapter is pretty long, so I won't say too much. I realized there's going to be too much confusion with the ages, I gave them but they don't matter too much so disregard them… I will try to explain it somehow later on with some 'time flows differently in different areas of the universe' idea later on if it really bothers you, but whatever!  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT or Mass Effect/2 characters, plot, planets, settings, or otherwise. They each belong to their respective parties. Except for the original content which belongs to me.  
**Copyrights:** I make claims on the plot, and original plot elements in the story along with certain suggested themes. Some of these original ideas relate closely to my original novel plot ideas.  
**Other Notes: **I didn't bother to proof this chapter like the first chapter. But it should make sense. Also, next chapter is already being worked on, shouldn't be too long of a wait for the next chapter.

* * *

**\\Chapter Two/ Our Final Earth Hours\\  
**_May we say our goodbyes but never farewell, because we'll be back sooner than you think. _

The sovereign walked with no set destination in mind but soon found right next to the phone in the main room. His daughter was what? Forty one, Bulma had hung around for another thirty years to make eighty seven before she passed away, at least she held on a bit longer than Chichi. Kakarrot's wife had made it to seventy-nine before she passed away of heart failure four years before Bulma. He was still in his prime; Saiyans generally had longer life spans. He was just happy his hair grew back in at least, the hair cut really looked stupid. He raised a hand to the phone pulling the cordless from the stand and blindly searching the contacts for his daughter who had moved away to live in the Americas with some guy she found at one of the material arts tournaments.

Goku spoke up to make himself known to still be present. "I'm sure Bulla will be happy to know you at least thought to call her before you left. Hey, I could always instant transmit us to her place-" He tried to be helpful.

The prince snapped back from his thoughts. "No," He snapped quickly. He took a breath to calm himself then growled low in his throat as he returned his attention to the phone. "Why don't you go stuff your face or something?" He waved him off and pressed the call button. He watched with narrowing eyes as he lifted the earpiece to his ear.

"Alright! You want anything." Seeing the prince's expression he figured he didn't want him around eavesdropping so he made himself scare by disappearing into the kitchen, but he was still close enough to hear, Saiyan ears were pretty strong. He smiled to himself as he figured he'd try to appease the older Saiyan by preparing some food for him too.

Vegeta didn't bother answering the question as he heard the phone click and someone taking their time putting the phone to their ear to answer. "Can I help you?" The voice on the other end of the phone was masculine and most likely his son-in-law. The prince was not pleased with the boy's tone of voice. "Just get me my daughter you mongrel!" He snapped into the phone.

The other side of the phone went quiet and he heard the man mumbling something before handing over the phone. "Errr? Dad?" Bulla answered. "Who else?" Though his voice lacked the usual heat. "How are you princess?" He heard her chuckle in response. "I'm good dad, I missed you." He could hear the smile in her voice.

Vegeta suddenly felt better that he called his daughter. "Yeah, I've missed you too." He heard her take in a deep breath before asking the next question. He knew it was coming so he leaned against the wall to make himself comfortable. "How about you? I heard about mom. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you and Trunks."

The prince's dark eyes lowered to the floor, he didn't want to think about it just yet not even with his beloved princess. "I'm hanging in there." He replied much too calmly. "I know you would have been here, don't worry." He took a breath regathering his strength quickly and changed topics. "I'm leaving." He stated with no room for argument, they had talked about it months before and they all knew there was nothing they could say to change his mind once he had his mind set on something. "I probably won't be back for a long while. It's something important I owe a friend."

That was when the other Saiyan in the kitchen perked up to listen; he didn't know Vegeta still kept in contact with anyone. Goku didn't think he ever met this other 'friend' he suddenly felt a pang of some sort of emotion. And then he felt stupid for never asking Vegeta about any possible 'friends', but perhaps the prince never spoke of them because before he knew Vegeta he was a ruthless murder. He moved closer to the wall, continuing to say out of view and listen in.

He heard a terse laugh escape the older Saiyan. "Ha, yeah that's the one." He laughed again but this one was much more heartfelt, and Goku wondered if he ever heard the other Saiyan laugh like that. "I can't believe you still remember though stories. Yeah, I've heard that before."

The older Saiyan smiled into the phone and then felt himself smirking at his daughter's next words. "Well, I'll have to ask her. She has always seemed to be busy but I'll ask her if she'd like to visit Earth." He could help himself though, the thought of his friend visiting Earth just seemed bazaar he was born up in space and continued to always live in space.

'Her'? Goku was even more interested, far as he knew most of the people Vegeta knew when he was parading around in outer-space he spoke mostly of Nappa and Radditz, never of any female companions. He pushed off the wall and thought to himself. Well if she was about to be around Vegeta's company then she had to be pretty powerful herself. Now he was really looking forward to this trip; he was excited to know what Vegeta's friend was like and what adventures meeting up with her would entail. He raised one of his many completed sandwiches and munched with anticipation.

"Thanks," The prince pushed off the wall and waited for his daughter to finish her babbling. "Alright… What? You knew about that too?" He shouted into the phone, she giggled in reply but said nothing else on the matter of Goku joining her father in his trip. She quickly wrapped things up and said a hasty excuse as to having to go do something, she knew her father didn't like long phone conversations he much rather speak in person. "Yeah, whatever, bye." The prince replied calming down rather quickly before pulling the phone away and ending the conversation to replace the phone in its cradle.

A few silent seconds later Goku emerged from the kitchen handing over a plate of sandwiches. "Sounds like she was glad to hear from you." He smirked slightly and placed a hand on his hip and wait.

Keeping his anger at bay the prince simply shrugged before snatching a sandwich from the plate and munching on it lightly, slowly he glanced over at the other who was still grinning like an idiot. He arched a knowing brow almost as if he knew what was on the other's mind. "The friend were going to see isn't bad. She's got a bit of a boisterous attitude but otherwise she's a good person."

"Heh, sorry for overhearing a bit of your conversation." He said with a somewhat apologetic smile. "So when did the two of you meet? As far as I know you were always around Freeza or off doing planet purging for him." He tried to casually approach but he knew for the most part the prince had moved on.

The prince made no outward change from the mention of the lizard bastard, but the mention of the sadistic mass murder still made him cringe on the inside. "Hn…" He thought for a few moments trying to recall when he had first met her. "Well, I believe it was when she had first finished up the N7 Special Forces Program, but Space Travel was nothing new to her. So she was probably in her early twenties and extremely arrogant, it was probably one of the main reasons we got along so well. I guess that would make her around her early eighties. I'm not sure what species she was, so she might still be in her prime." He didn't doubt it especially if she was still out traveling the galaxy fighting Kami knows what.

"Did Radditz and Nappa meet her as well?" Goku couldn't help himself from quickly asking another question. He was rather interesting to know more about the woman especially if she had a rather easy time becoming the Prince's friend.

The prince gave the other a quizzical look as he finished off his sandwich before replying. "Why are you so interested? Just ask her yourself when we see her." Prince continued to finish his share of sandwiches; however when he noticed the other was not satisfied with this question he dropped his final sandwich and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and they both had the hots for her," He crossed his arms and nudged the last sandwich at the other with a silent motion.

Goku picked up the last sandwich and chowed down on it quickly. "Thanks, so what happened? She flirt back with either of them? She help you with a purge or something?" He noticed that the other wasn't getting too impatient with his questions, not yet at least.

"She played them like a fiddle; she's a real heart breaker." He chuckled at that. "We slept together a few times… but she was young and didn't care, and I was just looking for some fulfillment." He shrugged at the memories but they didn't seem like much. "And no, I had taken some time away from Freeza; it was right before Radditz left to go meet you. She knew where we could collect some data on a missing Saiyan pod without leaving tracks in any major computer mainframe. Brilliant woman, could hack into the hardest of computer security systems, extract the information and then just as easily back out without leaving a trace. Shortly after Radditz left for Earth and she got us to a safe point so we didn't have to return to Freeza in the meanwhile."

Goku seemed intrigued by this information; he always wondered how they were able to retrieve those Saiyan files after the home planet was destroyed. It also explained Vegeta's rebellion from the lizard tyrant. "So she never met Freeza personally?"

"No, but she knew about him. She said it was a popular topic among students where she graduated from and offend spoken about over galactic news. She shared my hatred for him, another trait we shared." He dropped his arms once he was done explaining. "I'll explain more during the trip. We wasted enough time. I thought you said you wanted to say goodbye to your idiotic friends and family again before we left."

Goku seemed to snap out of it at that. "Oh right! I forgot all about that!" He raised a hand to the back of his head and cocked his genuine 'Son' grin. "Whoops!" He laughed lightly and tried to push his questions to the back of his mind for the meantime. His excitement for the trip to come however did not wane in the least. Vegeta's friend seemed rather interesting and he couldn't wait to meet her, he was always exited to meet new people.

"Well," The prince said. "What are you waiting for, get going." Vegeta had plans of his own to visit Bulma's grace by himself; the third-class's friends were the least of his worries. The only one he really cared to acknowledge was the Namek, but he already knew so there was no point.

"What?" Goku gave the other Saiyan a surprised look. "You don't want to come along? I- I thought we could go together and say goodbye to all of them." The taller Saiyan's tail which he had had wrapped around his waist up until this point slipped down and hung limply behind him.

The other raised an annoyed eyebrow at the sight of the others tail. Oh how it mocked him. His fiery temper returned rather quickly. "I'd much rather not. They're not my friends anyways!" He turned to the slide, ready to leave the room and head off to his own destination. "If you stop by the Namek give him my regards, otherwise I think you'll know where to find me." He stalked out of the kitchen and back down the hall he came earlier.

Finally two hours later Goku wandered back into the Lab noticing the older Saiyan was acting sort of strange, too quite. A faint smile pasted his lips as he realized he must have went to his wife grave to say goodbye. With all their goodbyes dealt with it was now time to leave and begin their journey. He spoke up to try to lighten the mood. "Is the ship ready to leave yet boys?" He stopped once he was close enough to Goten and Trunks who were idly chatting.

Goten spoke up first with a bright smile. "Yup, Trunks finished up a while ago; we were just waiting for you." He noticed his father seem a bit happier; he figured it was because of the prospect of a new adventure that cheered him up. He felt better knowing his dad would probably feel better after the trip.

"Yeah," Trunks turned his blue eyes toward him as well. "Surprisingly Vegeta was patient enough to wait for you to get back." He smirked knowing his father really respected Goku's company even if he would never say it himself. "The two of you can board the ship when you're ready." He stood from his chair though preparing himself to say goodbye to two Saiyans. The two friends jumped down to do just that.

Goten moved to his father first and pulled him in for a hug. "Bye dad, see you in a while." He held on a bit long and said in a voice only audible enough for his father to hear. "Keep an eye on Vegeta for Trunks." He pulled away with a smile and added. "And don't forget to have fun!"

Goku returned the hug full forced and laughing at his son's words. "Don't worry, Vegeta will make sure to find something fun for us to do." That he was sure of. "Bye Goten, you soon."

Trunks in the meanwhile moved to his father, and even though his dad was never one to show affection he pulled him into a hug anyway. "Goodbye Father," He said quietly knowing his dad was hurting inside still from his mother's death. He let go and dropped his eyes to the floor, still talking in a low voice. "Don't be afraid to talk." _Because bottling it up will only make things worse. _He added mentally. He knew the only person he really trusted to talk to was his mother, him and his sister were limited, Goku too. He stood there for a moment longer before turning to switch with Goten, his father caught his arm. He looked up at him surprised.

Vegeta had an odd look on his, one he never saw before and couldn't make sense of. Before his son could question it was gone and replaced by an emotionless mask. "Take care and keep in touch with your sister."

His son gave him a warm smile. "You know I will dad." He moved over to Goku and patted the guy on the shoulder flashing him a grin. "See ya Goku."

The prince gave Kakarott's son a quick nod before snorting and turning on his heel to head into the ship. He swiftly made his way to the bridge and sat down at the ships controls, already familiar with it.

Goku on the other hand gave them both a shrug for the prince's behavior but turned as well giving them both a wave before joining the older Saiyan aboard. He moved over to him. He was really excited now they're adventure was soon to begin and he couldn't wait to see what else the prince of Saiyans would surprise him with next.


	3. A Genius' Greatest Creation

**PREAUTHOR BLAH BLAH STUFF! **This stuff is annoying, skip over it if you don't care and just get on with the story.

**A/N:** Chapter was not proofed but I'll go back and do that later. Just quickly finished this up so you could have more to read. Blah blah blah. Things will heat up more later. Chapter after this pretty much explains some other questions Goku might have and explains Vegeta and Shepard's past friendship.  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own DragonBall/Z/GT or Mass Effect/2 characters, plot, planets, settings, or otherwise. They each belong to their respective parties. Except for the original content which belongs to me and my special brain.  
**Copyrights:** I make claims on the plot, and original plot elements in the story along with certain suggested themes. Some of these original ideas relate closely to my original novel plot ideas.  
**Other Notes:** I like space travel can you tell? Aronian's are one of my own alien races, they worked with another alien race called Ace who were very good at robotics, machinery, and technology. The two of them created a more efficient type of space travel using a Warp Drive, pretty much sends the ship into hyperspace. I did not use Turian Technology like they do in Mass Effect because Shepard never explained the Mass Relays to Vegeta.

**

* * *

**

**/Chapter Three\\A Genius' Greatest Creation/**  
_Years worth of work done in months, only a genius could pull it off._

Vegeta had already strapped himself in and had things turned on and was already putting in coordinates for their trip. "Sit down and get yourself strapped in." He cocked his head to motion to the chair next to him, never moving his eyes from the screens.

Goku sat down doing as he said, even though he saw no real need for the seat belts. He looked around him real quick at the interior of the ship; it was rather spacious and different from Capsule Corporations previous designs. "Wow this ship is so different." He mentioned absently.

The prince made no reply as he finished up and opened communications. "We're ready over head. Trunks, get this thing off the ground." He commanded in a slightly annoyed tone as he reviewed what messages were left while he was gone, noticing something new from his friend. While liftoff was in commenced he figured to read over the message once they were out of the atmosphere.

Trunks on the other hand finished up his work and the lab with filled with the loud noise of some contraptions going to work as the side of top of the lab opened up and the lift that the ship was on pushed out and raised and continued to extend to give them optimal liftoff. Once the landing strip was ready he glanced over at his friend with a smirk. "Dad, you're ready to launch whenever."

The prince did not hesitate to quickly push down the launch key which quickly kicked thrusters to life with a loud roar. They quieted down after a few noisy moments before lowering to an almost silent humming. The spacecraft slowly and genteelly moved forward to the end of the docking bay and then rose from its landing gears. The ship hovered in the air and rose higher before moving forward as well. The ship cleared the populated area rising higher into the sky with the older Saiyans smooth steering movements. He had to admit this ship was much better than he could ever hope for, it steering was like a dream. Once they were clear and high enough in the sky made they hovered still over a large unpopulated clearing for a few moments. This was to give some time to allow the landing gears to flip up into the ship and locked into place with a click.

The prince had a rather smug grin on his face. "The woman was quite the genius." She had taken her old ideas, in addition to what Saiyan technology he knew and the information he had gotten from his friend many years ago to create the ship. Without sparing the younger Saiyan a glance, he flicked the next key which changed direction of the thrusters and swiftly shot the ship straight up into the air pushing both passengers snuggly against their seats. The thrusters continued to change position with the prince's piloting as he positioned the ship toward the sky. Allowing the ship to climb rather quickly threw the atmosphere.

Once they ship started to meet some resistance with leaving the atmosphere the thrusters rumbled a bit louder as the heated up and shot them much, much quicker into the air and straight out of Earth's gravitational pull and into the weightlessness of space. Goku seemed a bit troubled by this but once he noticed the prince was not bothered he calmed down once he noticed they escaped the gravitation pull alright. The thrusters quieted back down to their light humming as they continued to travel away from the planet and further into the black unknown where the moon had once been.

Vegeta spared a glance at the other. "What?" He said, smug grin still present on his face. "Did you think we weren't going to make it?" He leaned forward again and flicked on the secondary propulsion engines turned on to help them move quicker during this process so that they had enough room to kick the ship into the next drive.

Goku sat him back in his chair trying to seem relaxed, though that was hard for him without fidgeting. "Nope, I have full fate in anything from Capsule Corps." He rested one of his elbows on the armrest and turned his chair slightly to the other. He rested his hand on his palm as he gazed at the other. "I also trust my pilot, he has several years of experience with space travel."

The prince snorted at that comment. "Useless flattery will get you know where Kakarrot." He said much to the other's dismay. "However the compliment is well received." He shot the other a quick glance before returning his eyes to the screens as they flicked new information about their trip. A prompt made itself noticed as they had reached a good distance from the other planets in the Milky Way. "Ah, so the woman was actually able to reproduce a warp drive." He shook his head but otherwise was extremely happy with the ships superior craftsmanship.

Goku looked at the other with a slightly confused look. "What's a warp drive?"

"Something we were going to need for this trip. It will speed up the trip quite a bit. Since were heading to the other side of the Universe." Vegeta replied quickly as he finished up giving the ship it's commands.

"Destination Omega in the Terminus Systems has been located, retrieving information. This area of space is not under the protection of the Systems Alliance. Do you still wish so proceed?" The computer prompt now that the Prince had activated the ships autopilot.

"Hm, I figured as much. Hiding under the radar I presume." The royal muttered to himself as he considered his friend. "Yes that's fine."

Goku on the other hand seemed surprised as he looked around before realizing it was the ship itself talking.

"Estimated travel time is 8 months without the use of the warp drive. Usage of the warp drive is limited do you wish to innate the drive?"

Vegeta's dark brows furrowed at the news, but figured as much. Earth just didn't have the resources to create an efficient enough energy source for the Warp Drive. "Yes innate the Warp Drive. When energy becomes too low switch over back to regular propulsions." That said the spacecraft felt like it stopped before it suddenly shot forward everything blurring into a tunnel of black with strips of white has stars of distant galaxies shot by. The ship now seemed to by running even smoother. The royal unclipped his restraints but continued seated.

"So? This ship is really fast?" Goku asked out of confused, not really sure what the whole talk about a warp drive was. He followed the prince's movements as he quickly undid straps and jumped up from his seat. He started to walk around the bridge and get a better look of it.

Vegeta wasn't really paying attention since he opened up the message from his friend. "Hn?" He replied absently eyes flickering over the text. It was an attention noticed that wasn't addressed to anyone in particular, though an urgent message none the less. It explained that she would be at Omega in the Terminus Systems recruiting new crewmembers for a crucial mission to fit of some deadly synthetic/organic begins. If anything it sounded like it help promise for a good fight.

Goku whilst was babbling about something in the background and just as the prince finished his reading he tackled the back of the chair starling the older Saiyan back to reality. "Hmm? So where are we going?" He tried to skim over the message as well before the other quickly took it off the screen.

The other swiftly whipped out of the chair and glared at the other. "Are you going to constantly bombard me with questions you imbecile!" He quickly snapped before he could calm himself.

Goku stood straight and blankly blinked at the other in return. "Well… you did say you were going to tell me on the way."

"Approximate arrival time, 3 weeks, 0 days, 17 hours, 34 minutes, and 28 seconds." The ship chimed in to break up the conversation.

"Hey Vegeta did you say it was going to take at least a year to get there? How come the ship says different?" Goku pondered and watched the screen as it began counting down in reverse, he found it very fascinating.

The other sighed in exasperation, at least he could put up with a few weeks of this moron. "It's because this ship is faster thanks to that warp drive. But even with the warp drive it could still take a bit longer because the warp drive is just a prototype and doesn't have enough energy to continually travel at warp speed." Vegeta walked around the other and started for the training/gravity room to blow off some steam.

Goku followed absently. "So your earlier estimation was without the warp drive?" He guessed that made sense. Earth to Namek took about a week and that was within the name section of the universe. He also remembered when Vegeta had first came it had taken him about a year. "That's pretty cool, too bad Bulma couldn't prefect the warp drive before she…"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks at the mention of the woman's name. He was silent for a while before replying. "Yeah, well she had enough to do so I gave her the designs for the warp drive a good thirty years ago, but she only took interest in them when she realized I was serious about leaving." He took a deep breath, he had to admit even though it was hard to talk about it he did feel a bit better. "The ship is a combination of several technologies, Earth, Saiyan, and Aronian. Shepard," He stopped himself at the mention of his friend and turn to look at the other Saiyan. "My friend shared the Aronian technology she found with me back when I first met her, she said it would help with getting away from Freeza, if I had not escaped or freed myself early. Or with reaching the other side of the galaxy quicker."

"Oh." Was Goku's only response, still trying to soak in all the information. "That's pretty cool then."

The prince was now wearing a bored expression as he shrugged. "I suppose. The information had its uses either way." He tilted his head back toward the training room. "Let's go spar." The intensity in his eyes spoke of challenge and he knew with the other being a Saiyan as well he could not pass up the opportunity.

"Yeah!" Goku replied quickly following the older Saiyan to the rather large training/gravity room.


End file.
